1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment for shredding, harvesting, destroying or otherwise processing aquatic vegetation. More specifically, the present invention concerns an aquatic vegetation shredder that is highly maneuverable and particularly effective in chopping extremely dense masses of aquatic vegetation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Aquatic vegetation can be devastating to both marine operations and the aquatic ecosystem. Unfortunately, most conventional expedients are ineffective in destroying or otherwise controlling such vegetation. These problems have previously been identified in our co-pending applications for U.S. Letters Patent, both of which are assigned of record to the assignee of the present invention and are identified as follows: Ser. No. 08/993,072, filed Dec. 18,1997, entitled APPARATUS FOR DESTROYING AQUATIC VEGETATION; and Ser. No. 09/167,911, filed Oct. 7, 1998, entitled AQUATIC VEGETATION SHREDDER.
It has been discovered that in some environments the aquatic vegetation can become so entangled and dense that the vegetation forms a virtual floating island on which large animals (e.g., deer) can be supported and trees will grow. No machine has heretofore been capable of cutting through and destroying such vegetation masses. Furthermore, once a swath is cut in the vegetation by a shredding machine, uncut vegetation will float into the open swath and, in some cases, congest the swath to such a degree that the boat must recut the swath to pass therethrough. This becomes particularly problematic with conventional machines that are configured for operation in a single direction. In certain situations, the machine may in fact become trapped within a mass of vegetation.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device that is capable of eliminating the troubles presented by aquatic vegetation, as noted in our prior applications. It is also an important object of the present invention to provide a machine that is capable of cutting through and destroying extremely dense, floating masses of vegetation. Another important object of the present invention is to provide an aquatic vegetation shredder that is highly maneuverable in a body of water. In this respect, it is an important object of the present invention to provide an aquatic vegetation shredder that is as effective moving rearwardly through the water as it is moving forwardly.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns an aquatic vegetation shredder including a watercraft and a plurality of propellers mounted at both the bow and stern ends of the watercraft for rotational movement about respective fore and aft extending axes. The propellers are configured to comminute vegetation and propel the watercraft through water when rotated. In other words, the propellers not only serve to propel the watercraft through the water, but also sufficiently chop the vegetation to prevent regrowth. The bow propellers are preferably configured similar to the stern propellers so that each set of propellers has generally the same effect on comminution of the vegetation and propulsion of the watercraft. Accordingly, operation of the machine in a rearward direction is just as effective as operation of the machine in a forward direction. Furthermore, each set of propellers preferably extends completely across the width of the watercraft and projects laterally beyond the port and starboard sides. With each set of propellers further preferably being spaced from the respective bow or stern end, the propellers will cut a swath through which the watercraft will readily pass.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.